


Ты показал мне солнце

by LRaien



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Detectives, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Кто-то подарил Коннору цветы, и Коннор не говорит, кто именно. Теперь Хэнк обеспокоен, Гэвин заинтересован, а RK900 просто следует за двумя взявшимися за неофициальное расследование людьми.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ты показал мне солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiSaYonga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiSaYonga/gifts).



> В подарок моей самой потрясающей бете, которая никогда не отказывается помочь с текстами, а сейчас на ходу героически вычитывает весь Горетобер! <З

— Нет, ну это уже точно неспроста, — пробормотал Хэнк, созерцая красивый букет подсолнухов на столе.  
— Да, я бы тоже заподозрил неладное, если бы был таким старым алкашом как ты, и вдруг получил бы цветы, — фыркнул проходивший мимо со стаканчиком кофе в руках Гэвин. Позади него красовался его новенький андроид-напарник RK900, который продержался дольше пяти минут в напарниках у Гэвина исключительно потому, что терпение у синтетика было бесконечное.  
— Это стол RK800, детектив Рид, — напомнил андроид. — Так что, полагаю, цветы предназначались ему.  
Гэвин скривился.  
— Кому бы пришло в голову дарить цветы сраному синтетику?  
— Думаю, тому же, с кем он сегодня отправился в парк развлечений, — задумчиво произнёс Хэнк.  
Закатив глаза, Гэвин подошёл поближе, тоже пристально рассматривая букет.  
— Цветочки, парк развлечений — блядь, такие сопли, меня сейчас стошнит.  
— Тогда отойдите от стола, детектив, — посоветовал его напарник-андроид. — А ещё лучше — займитесь отчётом.  
Гэвин развернулся к нему, прищурившись:  
— И тебе не интересно, Девятка?  
— Не интересно что, детектив Рид?  
— Да даже мне интересно, — усмехнулся Хэнк, поворачиваясь к ним обоим.  
— Это потому что ты играешь в обеспокоенного папочку, а я пока не настолько сбрендил, чтобы считать тостер членом семьи.  
— Детектив Рид, вы сегодня разговаривали с принтером, своим компьютером и с автоматом с сэндвичами.  
— Ага, и с кофеваркой треплюсь прямо сейчас.  
— Вы продолжите флиртовать или съебётесь от моего стола? — повысил голос Хэнк.  
Гэвин, показав ему оттопыренный средний палец, свалил в сторону своего рабочего места. RK900, коротко извинившись, последовал за напарником.  
Хэнк же вновь уставился на букет подсолнухов.  
Он не стал говорить Риду, что к букету прилагалась открытка с короткой подписью: «Ты показал мне солнце».  
Кроме беспокойства за самого Коннора, лейтенант переживал, что тот предпочитает скрывать свою влюблённость от, казалось бы, одного из самых близких людей.

— Так, блядь, — Гэвин хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Мы копы или нет?  
— Это риторический вопрос? — уточнил RK900.  
— Напомните, зачем здесь я, — вздохнул Хэнк. Он явно не намеревался проводить свой выходной в компании нелюбимого коллеги и его напарника.  
— Полагаю затем, что вы, лейтенант, единственный, кому действительно небезразлична судьба RK800, потому что детективом Ридом движет лишь праздное любопытство.  
Гэвин хлопнул андроида по затылку, тот ответил тем же.  
— Больно, жестянка!  
— Если бы я соотнёс вашу силу удара со своей, то проломил бы череп. Не уверен, правда, что обнаружил бы что-нибудь внутри.  
— Ах ты!..  
— Это, конечно, очень интересно, — Хэнк вздохнул ещё раз, понимая, что если он в это ввяжется, то наблюдать подобную прелюдию ему придётся весь день. — Но можете оставить заигрывания на вечер?  
Ещё раз гневно зыркнув на своего напарника, Гэвин поднял палец вверх:  
— Девятка сказал, что в течение дня твой щеночек переписывался с кем-то, но не уточнил, с кем.  
— Протокол защиты RK800 примерно на том же уровне, что и мой, вдобавок при большем уровне вмешательства он бы заметил мою заинтересованность, — пояснил RK900.  
— То есть, он с кем-то переписывается? — уточнил лейтенант.  
— Да, и я могу отследить, куда уходит сигнал.  
Хэнк и Гэвин почти одинаково прищурились. Девятка вежливо молчал.  
— Ну так куда?  
— Блядь, жестянка, не томи!  
Моргнув, андроид чуть наклонил голову набок и произнёс:  
— Не уверен, что я имею право разглашать информацию о чужом личном...  
— Слышь, тостер, видишь этого алкаша? — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в сторону Хэнка. — Он переживает за своего пластикового сыночка. Мы ж ничего не сделаем, только узнаем, что никакой говнюк не дурит голову доверчивому синтетическому щенку, а затем отвалим заниматься своими делами!  
RK900 вновь моргнул.  
— Вы обещаете мне, что после того, как мы раскроем эту загадку, вы вернётесь к рабочим задачам, детектив Рид?  
— Да, да! Видишь, Андерсон, на какие сраные жертвы я иду ради беспокойной пластиковой жопы твой ручной псины?  
— Ага, конечно, — пробормотал Хэнк, который прекрасно понимал, что Гэвин просто страсть как хочет знать, что происходит, и альтруизм тут вовсе ни при чём. — Так куда идёт сигнал?  
Вот так они и оказались в парке развлечений «Пиратская бухта».

Коннора они нашли быстро — у Девятки была настройка на геолокацию «коллеги». И, наблюдая за ним из-за угла аттракциона с фигурами викингов, Гэвин заржал.  
— Ну теперь-то мы точно знаем, что вниманием твой «сынуля» не обделён! — фыркнул он и хлопнул Хэнка по плечу.  
Тот буркнул что-то неразборчиво в ответ, продолжая неотрывно наблюдать, как Коннор со счастливой улыбкой обнимает, похлопывая по спине, одного из рыженьких андроидов, составлявших систему парка, Джерри — ещё несколько Джерри сгрудились вокруг, сияя ответными улыбками. Конечно, происходящее выглядело довольно невинно, только вот Коннор в принципе был тихим омутом: за этими щенячьими глазами скрывались те ещё черти. А затем... 

А затем один из Джерри принёс три красных розы, каждую в аккуратной отдельной обёртке, скрывающей стебель почти до самого цветка. Коннор развернул одну из них, достал карточку, и, прочитав, мягко рассмеялся, вновь приобняв ближайшего Джерри.  
— Девятка, — тихо пробормотал Гэвин, — ты видишь, что там написано?  
Ричард прищурился, фокусируя взгляд.  
— Не могу различить. Эта глянцевая бумага сильно бликует на солнце.  
— Чёрт, а если... Эй, погоди, он что, уходит?  
Коннор в этот момент попрощался с Джерри — со всеми, что были поблизости — и развернулся, направляясь домой. Гэвин с Хэнком тут же отработанным движением рванулись прочь, но RK900 схватил обоих людей за шиворот, удерживая на месте.  
— Терминатор сраный, пусти! — прошипел Гэвин, пока Хэнк просто барахтался, бормоча проклятия под нос.  
— Лейтенант, детектив, RK900... Что вы здесь делаете? — удивлённо спросил Коннор, в глазах которого уже, правда, светилось понимание.  
Конечно же, эти трое за ним следили.  
Девятка, наконец-то отпустивший Гэвина и Хэнка, произнёс:  
— Я тоже полагаю, что мы должны объясниться перед RK800 после того, как вторглись в его частную жизнь.  
— Значит, мне не показалось, что ты меня отслеживал! — возмутился Коннор.  
— Я делал это по указанию детектива Рида, — тут же перевёл стрелки тот.  
— Вот же ты сука! — возмутился с почти восхищённым видом Гэвин.  
— Так, — повысил голос Хэнк, к этому моменту успевший собраться не только с мыслями, но и со словами. — Вы оба — валите. Не знаю, свиданку себе устройте или сразу идите трахаться, у вас целый парк развлечений.  
— Но...  
— Пойдёмте, детектив, — не дал Гэвину даже возразить его напарник, уводя в сторону. И шепнул: — Я потом у RK800 лично спрошу и вам расскажу. А пока считаю целесообразным выполнить одно из указаний лейтенанта на ваше усмотрение, и...

Когда Рид с RK900 скрылись за одним из небольших домиков-аттракционов, Хэнк вздохнул и повернулся к Коннору.  
— Слушай, — он старался говорить помягче, хоть и выходило с непривычки неловко. Последние годы ласково Хэнк разговаривал в основном со своей собакой, а Коннора за собаку, несмотря на все тупые шутки Гэвина и щенячий взгляд самого андроида, считать не получалось. — Так... Ты это...  
Шум парка развлечений сильно отвлекал, не давая сказать что-нибудь путное, и Коннор это понял, ободряюще улыбнувшись. Взяв Хэнка за руку, он осторожно подвёл его к одному из Джерри, стоявшему возле Дома Страхоужасов, и спросил:  
— Где мы с лейтенантом Андерсоном можем поговорить в тишине?  
Тот мигнул диодом и, сияя улыбкой, ответил:  
— В Парке Морских фигур довольно тихо, я скину тебе геолокацию самого безлюдного места у Лабиринта Сирен.  
Коннор кивнул и вежливо поблагодарил андроида-зазывалу, после чего, всё так же удерживая Хэнка за руку, повёл уже плохо понимающего происходящее лейтенанта через весёлую толпу посетителей, продавцов и, естественно, вездесущих модулей Джерри.

В Парке Морских фигур оказалось довольно красиво: растения и деревья имитировали старый заросший сад, на самом деле, разумеется, чистый и ухоженный. Все позеленевшие и якобы потрескавшиеся статуи и скамеечки были надёжны и безопасны — ведь предполагалось, что здесь будут играть в прятки и отдыхать между шумными развлечениями дети. Хэнк, правда, в какой-то момент отшатнулся от вдруг зашевелившейся скульптуры морской девы, но Коннор успокоил его:  
— Это автоматоны, а не андроиды, они... неживые, лейтенант.  
— А ты живой, и, как я вижу, живёшь на полную катушку, — пробормотал Хэнк, усаживаясь на скамейку возле высокой зелёной стены лабиринта.  
Коннор на это улыбнулся и передал один из вручённых Джерри цветов.  
— Откройте, лейтенант.  
Осторожно развернув бумагу, Хэнк достал розу и карточку из плотной бумаги с позолоченными уголками.  
— Приглашение... на свадьбу?  
— Переверните, — подсказал Коннор.  
— Будем рады видеть вас на свадебном торжестве в Пиратской бухте, — с опаской начал Хэнк. — Форма одежды свободная...  
Хэнк прищурился, читая подпись внизу — два выведенные красивым шрифтом с золотинками в уголках имени.  
«Джерри и Ральф».  
— Джерри — это рыженькие парнишки, что здесь работают, — сообразил Андерсон. — А Ральф...  
— Андроид-садовник, которого мы обнаружили искалеченным в заброшенном доме, когда разыскивали Кару с Алисой, — напомнил Коннор. — После революции он даже не знал о случившемся, и я решил навестить его, помог добраться до центра ремонта и реабилитации, а уже там они познакомились с Джерри, несколько модулей которого работают волонтёрами, морально помогая озлобленным и замкнувшимся в себе после девиации андроидам.  
— «Ты показал мне солнце»... — сообразил Хэнк. Джерри, рыжий, веснушчатый и вечно радостный, действительно был тем ещё солнышком. — Андроид-садовник благодарил тебя за то, что ты помог им встретиться?  
Коннор радостно закивал.  
— И позвал меня как друга одного из женихов на свадьбу! Вы тоже приглашены, лейтенант, и, ох, я забыл передать RK900 его приглашение!  
— А для Рида, я надеюсь, приглашения нет? — хмыкнул Хэнк.  
Коннор рассмеялся.  
— У его напарника в приглашении написано «плюс один», так что, полагаю, мы всё-таки вынуждены будем созерцать детектива Рида на празднике.  
— Тебе своих друзей совсем не жалко, да?  
— С ним будет RK900, а он хорошо знает, как и куда перенаправить неуёмную энергию детектива.  
Поморщившись, Хэнк пробормотал:  
— Надеюсь, они нашли сейчас достаточно укромное место для этого, всё-таки, в парке дети.  
Коннор продолжил улыбаться, не став уточнять, что, судя по геолокации RK900, Девятка вместе с Гэвином возвращается в участок, дабы заставить человека доделать все те отчёты и доклады, от которых Рид увиливал последние пару недель.


End file.
